


Dinner Plans, Red Ears, & 'I Love You's

by haurratxoria



Category: GOT7
Genre: Dinner, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I wrote this instead of doing work, M/M, Mark tries to make Jackson happy, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9779003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haurratxoria/pseuds/haurratxoria
Summary: Mark's the simple type.  Small outings, small gifts, small Valentine's Day Plans.  But he knows what Jackson likes and Jackson deserves the world.orBecause Mark tries to plan a special Valentine's Day date just for Jackson.Yes, I know it's not Valentine's Day anymore. Don't sue me.  The website refused to let me post anything last night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Side Note: Let us all pretend that it is still Valentine's Day because I've been trying to post it since 10 pm last night but ao3 was broken.
> 
> Okay, so I made this resolution to post at least one work every month. Guess what month I missed? Yep, January! Haha, I'm a joke. So I didn't have anything planned to post, but then I remember that Valentine's Day exists and I quickly wrote this up. It's not really proof read or anything, but I just felt like writing. Hope you enjoy! Happy Valentine's Day to everyone!

Jackson was always the one who showed his love. Jackson had been the one to approach him first, had been the one who asked him out on the first date, and had been the one to spoil him every single day with an “I love you”. And Mark had never said it back.

Don't get him wrong. He had told Jackson that he had liked him when he agreed to go out with Jackson. But there was a difference between the word like and love and he knew that Jackson loved him. He loved Jackson, but the word ‘love’ didn't flow off his tongue as easily as the word ‘like’. 

Mark wanted to be the one to do something special for Jackson. It was Valentine’s Day and he was the simple type. He’d always thought that he was the type to just give someone chocolate. He was. The idea of planning something for him and Jackson made his heart pound. He wasn't the mushy or cheesy type, but Jackson was.

He had told Jackson to make sure to come to his house at 7 pm on Valentine’s Day. Okay, it was more like he had muttered it under his breath in embarrassment. Jackson's eyes had lit up at the mention that he was planning something and Mark had stared in the opposite direction, feeling his ears turn red as Jackson had intertwined their fingers and repeatedly asked him about what he had planned. Jackson's eyes had shone with happiness and Mark would do anything to keep it that way. Even if it meant putting himself into a situation where he wanted to curl up into a ball and hide.

Dinner by candlelight. That’s what he had planned and that was as cheesy as it could get. It was something Jackson would like. And he had the key to Jackson's heart. Carbonara pasta, of course with cheese. He wasn't the best cook, but he knew he could follow a recipe book and he could only hope that Jackson would like it.

Of course, he had gotten a gift for Jackson. He kept the matching bracelets that he had bought by his bedside table. Every day when he woke up and glanced at the jewelry boxes. He had quickly developed a habit of staring at the boxes and he couldn't hide the smile on his face as he imagined them holding hands, identical bracelets glimmering in the sunlight. What was engraved on the inside of the bracelet made his heart swell with happiness. None of their friends would have understood the numbers or the scribbles of Chinese characters. The numbers were simple. It was the date Jackson had asked him out and his phone password, but no one needed to know that. And engraved opposite from the numbers was “我愛你”. I love you. Even though he didn't say it much, Jackson would know that Mark loved him.

It was 11 am on February 14th when he woke up the next day and made himself ramyeon for lunch, it being one of the few things he could make with confidence without a recipe. He printed out the recipe and headed to the closest supermarket, somehow finding himself lost in the names of the different types of cheese. Who even knew that many types of cheese existed?

It was kind of a shock when he got back to his house at 3 pm. He knew he wasn’t the fastest person, but he genuinely didn’t realize the amount of time it had took him to figure out which items he actually had to buy. He could easily shop for jewelry or brand name clothes, but the supermarket was still kind of a struggle for him.

Laying out all the ingredients and that precious recipe on the table, he tried his best to follow it. He threw in whatever the recipe wanted and put the pan on top of the stove to cook.

The instructions told him to wait. So he counted the seconds slowly in his head, until he was bored and had managed to annoy himself. He wandered to his living room and plopped down on his couch for five seconds, before getting up again and wandering back to his bedroom, throwing himself onto his bed in exhaustion.

Mark smiled as he imagined the jewelry boxes. He rolled over on his bed to see-

It wasn’t there. He blinked and rubbed his eyes in disbelief. He sometimes moved the boxes around, but he thought he had always been sure to put them back on the table. Mark climbed over to the table and glanced at it before checking the floor. He didn’t bring the bracelets out of the room, did he? He paced back and forth, sweeping the floor with his eyes. Maybe he did bring them to the living room. He would just have to keep searching. The bracelets couldn’t be lost. He’d find them eventually. His hands were getting dusty from crawling on the floor. 

It took him a while before he realized there was a weird smell wafting around the house. He couldn’t place the smell. It was kind of like something was burning- Oh no. The pasta. He pushed himself off the ground and raced to the kitchen, quickly turning off the stove. Crap. The pasta wasn’t supposed to be brown in color. What was he going to do? He turned to the clock, desperate to see if there was enough time to salvage the food or order something from outside. 6:58 pm. Mark groaned to himself and sat down on the couch in defeat.

His doorbell ringing broke the silence and he dragged himself to the door, opening it to shining eyes and a brilliant smile.

“Mark~”

“Hey.” Jackson stared at him.

“Hey, are you feeling okay?” Mark’s eyes bore a hole into the ground.

“Um, I kind of screwed everything up.”

“What do you mean?”

“I burned the food and lost your gift.” Jackson smiled and hugged him.

“It’s okay. You’re the best present I could ever get.” The way Jackson’s arms wrapped around him made him feel even more guilty.

“It’s not okay. I really wanted to make this special. You always do so much for me and I really wanted to show you how much I love you and-” He stopped when Jackson pulled away from the hug to look at him.

“What did you just say?”

“Uh, that I wanted to make this special?”

“No, after that.”

“That you always do so much for me?”

“No! Don’t play with my heart!”

“Um,” Mark could feel his ears turning red again and he mumbled, “that I love you?”

“Oh my god! You just told me you love me? You just said you love me for the first time! I love you, too!” Mark blinked and he felt Jackson’s lips brush against his. He opened his eyes to see Jackson pull away from him.

“You know, you’re really cute when your ears turn red.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Kudos, comments or critiques are always appreciated, even if I don't respond to a comment.
> 
> If you don't have anything else to read, you can check out my old fics ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
